diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Erzbischof Benedictus
| Zugehörigkeit = Kirche des Heiligen Lichts (ehem.) SchattenhammerkultWorld of Warcraft: Cataclysm | Klasse = Alliance Player's Guide, S. 153 | Position = Erzbischof (ehem.) Vater des Zwielichts''Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 3 | Lage = | Status = Verstorben | Familie | WoWPedia = Archbishop Benedictus }} '''Erzbischof Benedictus' (bürgerl. Jarl) war das Oberhaupt der Kirche des Heiligen Lichts in seiner Funktion als Erzbischof und hatte seinen Sitz in der Kathedrale des Lichts in Sturmwind.World of Warcraft thumb|Erzbischof Benedictus in [[World of Warcraft.]] Hintergrund Ursprünglich auf den Namen Jarl getauft war das ehemalige Oberhaupt der Kirche des Heiligen Lichts ein Mann mittleren Alters. Jarl gab, gemäss kirchlichen Traditionen, seinen Geburtsnamen auf als er eine höhere Position im Klerus einnahm und war fortan als Benedictus bekannt. Er war jüngere Sohn eines wohlhabenden Kaufmanns aus Lordaeron und wurde eigentlich dazu erzogen, das Familienunternehmen weiterzuführen. Stattdessen allerdings fand der junge Jarl zum Licht, als er eines Nachts auf einen alten Wanderer traf und beide durch einen Angriff von Söldnern beinahe ums Leben kamen. Nachdem er sich erholt hatte, gelobte Jarl der Kirche beizutreten und wurde auch sogleich angenommen. Er schaffte es schnell in den Rang eines Seniorpriesters und war für eine grössere - nicht näher erwähnte - Stadt in Lordaeron zuständig, als die Geißel einfiel. Jarl tat sein Bestes, um seine Gemeindemitglieder zu retten und begleitete sie auf ihrer Flucht nach Azeroth. Die Kirche wies ihm zuerst im Kontinent Azeroth eine - ebenso nicht näher bekannte - Stadt zu, rief ihn aber alsbald nach Sturmwind. Ursprünglich war eine Beförderung zum Bischof in Betracht gezogen worden, als der derzeitige Erzbischof Alonsus Faol verstarb. Der Rat beschloss, die "Bischofsetappe" zu überspringen und ernannte Benedictus zum Erzbischof.Alliance Player's Guide, S. 154 Er galt als ein ruhiger Mann von mittlerer Grösse welcher von der Statur her eher einem Bauern denn einem religiösen Anführer ähnelte. Er hasste die Geißel nach wie vor für die Zerstörung seines Heimatlandes und schwor die Kirche zu führen, auf dass sie diese Gefahr für immer ausmerzen möge. Obschon eher von ruhigem Gemüt war Benedictus ein äusserst fähiger Politiker, zumindest was die Vermeidung von Konflikten sowie Schliessung von Allianzen anging. Zudem wirkt er auch mässigend auf die drei Bischöfe Hylan, Leander und Neheri ein, welche die vorrangige Macht im Rat beanspruchen. Jüngere Ereignisse Weltenbeben Nach der Rückkehr der Truppen aus Nordend und dem Ende des Feldzuges gegen den Lichkönig leitete Benedictus eine große Messe in der Kathedrale des Lichts, um die Gefallenen zu ehren.Weltenbeben, Kap. 6 Drachendämmerung Kurz nach dem Kataklysmus stellte sich Benedictus, zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht als solcher erkenntlich, Alexstrasza bei einem Angriff des Zwielichtdrachenschwarms auf den Wyrmruhtempel als "Vater des Zwielichts" vor. Er beobachtete die Kämpfe von einer erhöhten Position aus und schien trotz der üblichen Temperaturen der Drachenöde nicht zu frieren. Nach dem Ende der Kämpfe rief er die Anhänger des Schattenhammers zu sich, ein buntgemischter Haufen an Kultisten aus unzähligen Völkern, welche ihn verehrten.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 4 thumb|left|Als [[Vater des Zwielichts mit der gefangenen Kirygosa.]] Sodann wandte er sich an "seinen" Anführer, niemand geringeres als Todesschwinge selbst. Dieser wiederum war nicht sonderlich angetan davon, dass die Drachen und insbesondere die Aspekte entkommen waren, der Wyrmruhtempel selbst kümmerte ihn wenig. Insbesondere Yseras Flucht bereitete ihm Sorgen. Laut einer Prophezeiung könnte nämlich niemand geringeres als Thrall sein größter Feind werden und eine geflohene Ysera könnte diesen nun selbstverständlich kontaktieren. Sodann befahl er Benedictus, sich um Thrall zu kümmern, und ihn "vollständig aufzulösen". Einige Zeit später wurde er von Arygos aufgesucht, der schon vor einer Weile zu den Zwielichtdrachen übergelaufen war und ihm auch seine Gefangene, Kirygosa, beschert hatte. Arygos sollte ihm den Blauen Drachenschwarm ausliefern, um Chromatus zum Leben zu erwecken, sobald man ihn zum neuen Aspekt gewählt hatte. Dass Thrall noch am Leben war, machte ihen mehr als missmutig und er drängte erneut, Arygos solle ihn umbringen, wenn nötig einen "Unfall" arrangieren.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 14 Nach Arygos' Tod durch Aedelas Schwarzmoors Hand aufgrund seines Versagens floß sein Blut in die Fokussierende Iris, was im Gegenzug wiederum dem Vater des Zwielichts die Gelegenheit bot, Chromatus zum Leben zu erwecken.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 15 Nach einer erfolgreichen Schlacht gegen den Blauen Drachenschwarm am Wyrmruhtempel machte der chromatische Drache allerdings kein Hehl daraus, wem seine Loyalität galt - und das war nicht dem Vater des Zwielichts sondern einzig und alleine Todesschwinge. Diesen wiederum kontaktierte Benedictus anschließend, um ihm von seinen Erfolgen zu berichten.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 17 Nach Kirygosas gelungener Flucht ließ er die Leichen der Kultisten ohne irgendwelche Feierlichkeiten beseitigen und die restlichten Kultisten züchtigen. Er hoffte, dass Chromatus die Drachen ausreichend entmutigen würde, um sich dennoch den Sieg zu sichern - gleich, was Kirygosa, sollte sie bei ihrem Schwarm angekommen sein, alles verraten könnte. Chromatus machte ihm aber auch unmissverständlich klar, dass jeder noch so geringe strategische Vorteil, den Kirygosa den Drachen liefern könnte, Todesschwinge sehr missfallen würde.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 20 Nachdem Chromatus in der Schlacht zunächst, wie zu erwarten, die Oberhand behielt, vereinten die Aspekte ihre Essenzen - Thrall nahm hierbei den Platz der Erde ein - und schlugen vereint zurück. Chromatus wurde getötet und Benedictus, auf dessen Rücken, stürzte in die Tiefe. Er überlebte den Fall und kontaktierte Todesschwinge. Dieser ließ sich immerhin überzeugen, dass er noch von Nutzen sei und er sollte, für den Moment, als Erzbischof diejenigen weiter manipulieren, die ihn so verehrten.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 21 Zitate * "Meine Anhänger kennen mich als Vater des Zwielichts. Sie sind meine Kinder und ich liebe sie."Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 3 Anmerkungen Benedictus Benedictus Benedictus Benedictus